


Боль внутри

by Yallen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: Принцесса Эмма заперта в башне, а Лили ее дракон.





	Боль внутри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the ache inside of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762257) by [kathleenfergie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenfergie/pseuds/kathleenfergie). 



I  
Они отдают ее золотой девочке с вьющимися волосами и ямочками на щеках, которая, стоит только оставить ее одну, тут же начинает бедокурить. Она не часто улыбается, но когда это все же случается, ничему не под силу затмить ее свет, и ты помнишь, каково это, даже столько лет спустя. Ты подталкиваешь свою застенчивую дочь к принцессе, и та протягивает ладонь, чтобы взять Лили за руку и отвести ее к башне-тюрьме, где правит она одна.  
Твоя маленькая напуганная девочка оборачивается лишь однажды, и нет огня, способного выжечь из твоего сердца эту боль. Ты летишь домой, в пустой замок, где слишком многие оставляли тебя одну.

II  
Высота тебе не по душе, решаешь ты, крепче впиваясь когтями в кровлю на башне Эммы. Куски черепицы соскальзывают, падая на балкон ниже, и твоя принцесса смеется, крепче хватаясь за рог.  
— Давай полетаем, — кричит она, но ты фыркаешь, явно протестуя.  
Она не может покинуть башню, а ты не можешь оставить ее одну. Ты уже нарушила половину приказов, позволяя ей улетать из башни у себя на спине, но принцесса красивая, и милая, и умеет уговаривать тебя на любые безумства.  
— Да ладно, Лили — умоляет она, упираясь пятками тебе в бока. Ты поворачиваешь голову и пускаешь струйку дыма в ее сторону.  
— Шпоры!  
Ты не уверена, может ли она это видеть, но ты улыбаешься, несмотря на пугающую высоту или боязнь нагоняя, если ее родители когда-нибудь узнают.

III  
Ты очерчиваешь пальцами линии ее живота, когда солнце проникает в окно спальни. Лили мягко смеется, и ты скользишь пальцами к бедру, где она чувствительней всего к щекотке.  
— Давай убежим сегодня, — шепчешь ты в изгиб ее талии, нежно целуя, — прогуляемся, наконец, по тем холмам, на которые любовались последние семнадцать лет.  
— Ты же знаешь, что мы не можем, Эмма, — вздыхает Лили, вставая. Она убирает с лица свои темные волосы и слегка хмурится. — Скоро мы улетим, обещаю.  
— Ты говоришь это с тех пор, как мне исполнилось девять.  
Лили обхватывает твои щеки ладонями, взгляд карих глаз впивается в твои.  
— Я говорила это тогда и говорю сейчас. Когда приедут твои родители, мы улетим. — Теперь ее очередь приникать поцелуями к твоей коже, и ты улыбаешься, несмотря на боль внутри, жажду быть свободной.  
Ее губы прикасаются к твоим, но звучит сигнал тревоги, и вы обе стонете от того, что вас прервали.  
— Не ходи — кричишь ты, когда Лили собирается уходить. — В конце концов он все равно уйдет.  
Ее руки опять на твоем лице, а глаза, на твой вкус, смотрят слишком серьезно.  
— Ты моя, Эмма — говорит она, большими пальцами поглаживая твои щеки. Она мягко целует тебя в лоб, и ты тихо хмыкаешь от удовольствия.  
Ты смотришь, как она ныряет с балкона и трансформируется, гадая, действительно ли она смогла преодолеть страх высоты.

IV  
Неделя перед ее восемнадцатым днем рождения становится худшей неделей в твоей жизни. Вы уже отпраздновали твое: это была небольшая церемония в комнате Эммы с неудавшимся пирогом и без свечей. Ты весь день тоскуешь по своей матери, стараясь вспомнить черты ее лица уже, наверное, в тысячный раз с тех пор, как тебя у нее отняли.  
Эмма не видела своих родителей с самого рождения, и ты даже не можешь представить, кем должны быть люди, заточившие свою дочь в башню, где о ней заботились одни лишь феи. Приезжали ли за ней принцы так рано? Кто защищал ее тогда?  
Она проводит всю неделю, сидя перед окном в ожидании; надежда в ее душе сокрушительна и прекрасна одновременно. Тебе едва удается оттащить ее от окна, чтобы она поела, и она уже давно нормально не спит по ночам, ходя из угла в угол и потирая ладони. Ты заплетаешь ее волосы в косу, гладишь по голове, целуешь золотую корону в надежде смягчить ее страхи.  
— А что, если они не приедут? — делится она страхом в утро своего дня рождения, и руки ее дрожат.  
— Они приедут, — успокаиваешь ты ее, — они обязательно приедут.  
И они приезжают.

V  
Ты видела портреты своих родителей несколько раз за эти годы — феи наколдовывали их, когда ты просила, — но они куда более потрясающие, чем ты воображала. Ты сразу можешь сказать, кто из них тебе больше нравится: высокий мужчина с ослепительной улыбкой. Ты наблюдаешь из окна, как они скачут на белых лошадях по узкой дорожке.  
Лили сжимает твою руку, пока ведет тебя к тяжелым дверям башни. Их не открывали восемнадцать лет, ведь твой дракон знает свое дело, и ты почти вздрагиваешь от стона, который издает старое дерево.  
— Иди к ним, — настаивает Лили, слегка подталкивая тебя в спину  
— Не могу. — Ты дрожишь и еще крепче вцепляешься в ее руку.  
— Ты прекрасно справишься, Эмма, — обещает она, и ты несмело шагаешь навстречу паре, держащейся за руки в нескольких шагах от вас. Они обнимают тебя, и ты сразу чувствуешь себя дома. Единственное, чего не хватает, это Лили, но когда ты оглядываешься на нее, она уже скрывается внутри, и тяжелые двери закрываются.

VI  
Они отняли ее у тебя, оставив тебя в пыли, а вас обеих протестующих против ограничений. У нее будет свадьба, а у тебя — пустая башня. Ты целуешь ее снова и снова в неприкосновенности своей спальни, сильные руки, как обычно, по обе стороны от ее головы.  
— Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю, — глядя ей в глаза, шепчешь ты снова и снова, словно чтобы она могла запомнить, как это звучит.  
— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — всхлипывает она, это совсем не похоже на те дразнящие слова, которые она сказала бы, если бы в дверь постучался принц. Они полны боли и словно кровоточат, а в глазах ее слишком много слез.  
— Я люблю тебя Эмма, — пылко говоришь ты, прижимая ее к своей влажной груди. Она громко всхлипывает, и ты не знаешь, как долго вы стоите здесь, плача. — Я люблю тебя.  
— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Эмма глухим голосом.  
Они забирают ее, и ты остаешься одна, готовая кричать в камни ее некогда сверкающей крепости. Ты превращаешься и когтями разрываешь кирпичи, в гневе заливая все огнем. А потом ты лежишь, голая и рыдающая, на дне пятидесятифутовой ямы, прижимая ладонь к сердцу, чтобы избавиться от болезненного чувства.

VII  
Она возвращается домой десятилетие спустя, выглядя так, словно пережила войну. Ты думаешь, сколько же лет ей понадобилось, чтобы отыскать твой замок, спрятанный среди терновника и ежевики. Ты слышала о свадьбе этой девочки и о том, что они ждут наследника, видела ее мужа, улыбающегося с плакатов.  
Ты обнимаешь Лили, и она плачет по своей золотой девочке. И ты вспоминаешь черноволосую королеву, по которой сама плакала много лет назад. Сейчас она уже мертва.  
— Все хорошо, дорогая, — говоришь ты, гладя Лили по спине.  
— Я этого не чувствую, — всхлипывает она, и боже, больно, как же больно знать, что пришлось оставить ее в этой одинокой башне с девочкой, словно сотканной из солнечного света.  
— Я знаю. — Что же ждет вас, двух драконов с вырванными сердцами?  
— Когда-нибудь станет лучше?  
— Нет, дорогая, — мягко шепчешь ты. — Никогда.


End file.
